Symon
Symon is a small, young vulpine creature with anthropomorphic features. Little is known of him or his past, except that he retains a constant feeling of being "lost." He tries to come off as strong and valiant, but ultimately fails due to his minuscule stature. The Gaia Symbiote Probably the most important fact about Symon, is that he did not come to be in a way that most usually do. He is literally a child born of the Earth; a fraction of it's energy purged into a living form. This is why he has no memory of his own past, or of a family. This also explains why he feels "lost", no longer being a part of the world he belonged to. A stray, if you will. Why he was brought into existance is a mystery, as he seems to have no sense of purpose, instinctual or otherwise. Nature's Blessings Not entirely surprising for a being born of the Earth itself, he has natural abilities relating to, well, nature. These abilities are channeled through various tattoo-like markings that appear on his body when vocally invoked. Each one has seperate perks, and he can only use one at a time when near a sufficient amount of an element correlating to said mark. Using these abilities also takes a generous amount of energy out of him, and, therefore, cannot be used excessively. Gaia Stamp: This tattoo appears on his chest, when invoked, and relates to energies that derive from the very ground he walks on. Resembles a basic circle and jagged-line representation of the Earth. *Gaian Growth-Allows Symon to increase the size of his body up to a height of 6 feet, wieght and width growing accordingly. *Oak Strength-The tattoo gives Symon enhanced physical ability for a limited duration. The amount of strength he gains is relevant to the abundance of greenery around him. Wind Tag: Appears on his back and resembles swirling wisps of wind. *Violent Veil-Literally hides Symon in plain sight by violent winds tearing away his image and leaving only his soul behind. (Think of a sticker being peeled away.) *Feathered Soul-Decreases the weight of Symon's body to that of a single Feather. Fire Brand: Appears on the entirety of his left arm and resembles wild flames running in an intricate pattern down the limb. *Flicker Sprite-He summons a tiny, wisp-like creature that he can control and manipulate, making it into a spewing mass of heat or a simple, controlled ball of light. Water Mark: Similar to the Fire Brand, but on the righ arm and the limb is instead covered in a pattern reminiscent of water. *Droplet Nymph-Exactly like the Flicker Sprite but instead using the element of water. Solstice Sigil: This mark resides on his forehead, and looks like the shape of a sun containing a right-facing crescent moon. Channels the power of light and healing. *Loving Touch-Allows Symon to touch and cure minor wounds, but only on someone other than himself. Major wounds may be healed at high noon or during a full moon when the mark is strongest. Blight Blotch: A strange mark that stains his lower back, just above his tail. It has no real shape to it more than that of an ink blotch. Channels bad, poisonous energies. *Martyr's Regret-Symon may purge any pollution contained in a body, be it sickness or otherwise, but only by taking it into his own. Allowing him to take on ailments in someone's stead.